


朝耀 | Feast

by BluishMeow



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow
Summary: Warning：有道具play 以及不算公共的公共场合
Relationships: England/China, 朝耀
Kudos: 28





	朝耀 | Feast

Feast

“甜心，是哪里不舒服吗？”

熟悉的嗓音猝不及防朝他投出大圈涟漪，王耀在怔愣中抬起头，意外眼前这英国人再次突然出现，却又不意外看见他带笑的神情。王耀甚至慢了不止半拍，现在才感觉到亚瑟的手指擦过他的指尖，替他拿好了那份没喝几口的茶饮。事实证明王耀试图借茶饮稳住情绪的想法并不可行：被询问用哪一种茶底时他鬼使神差点了爱人更常选择的红茶，凉意握在手里竟让他心里冒汗，焦急摇摆的神智又叫他忘记选择无糖，液体流经喉间留下过分软绵的甜香，只能联想到茶点上涂抹的奶油。工作日的下午茶时间段，奶茶店空位太多，王耀坐在靠里的位置，店内歌曲抒情悠悠，王耀只觉得静谧中的嗡鸣仍在他耳畔作祟。他稳了稳动作，想站起来离开，直到亚瑟•柯克兰这该死的始作俑者云淡风轻地来到他面前。

实际上王耀早该想到面前这张脸会出现这样的神情，半是戏谑调笑，半是诚恳温柔，作出无事发生的样子；只是神智早被烫伤，看什么都像火光映出的虚影，而其实亚瑟很快就拂去别有深意的轻笑，挨过去拨开王耀垂下来的、甚至有些汗湿的额前碎发，微微低着头与他平视，确认琥珀色眼底还能清晰映出自己：“嘿，还好吗？现在很难受？”

好什么好？一点都不好！被一下点着的王耀腾地站起身，顾不上腿上的酸意，他拽着亚瑟的手腕就往店外走，商场人流还不多，足够他拖着折腾起人来让他恨得牙痒痒的男朋友急急忙忙左拐右转，跟随着指示牌箭头旁的小小图标。最后是亚瑟稳下了步伐反握住了王耀，太好了，到洗手间都没撞见不该撞见的拦路人，亚瑟在最里的隔间背对着门板落了锁，他一直盯着王耀的神情，王耀却出其不意、忍着那点源头全赖柯克兰施加给他的那点不适，咬着牙把他推到了门板上。

“我现在、一点都不好。”王耀瞪着眼，向他重复了一次。好歹暂时到了个还算私密的空间，所以即便两个人挤在一处显得拥挤，王耀也总归是悄悄放下心来。话语里摇摇晃晃的气息也终于在对方面前显露，先前恶狠狠的语气慢慢悠悠荡下来，王耀想自己的容忍度竟然已经让自己无法对眼前人做到真正动怒，哪怕只是扮一次横眉竖目的夸张表情。

但其实、其实——王耀再次试图稳住身形，这次有亚瑟适时托起王耀的手肘把他往怀里贴更近——归根结底，王耀并不是生气，只是事情在一开始便多少超出了他的预想范围……明明是王耀自己挑出开端，这一天会是纪念日，早在亚瑟出差回来的那天晚上他便一边主动吻他一边问想要怎样的礼物；而结束了一个多月奔波的英国人确认了两人那天都可以排到休假时便紧紧箍住王耀，埋在他颈侧难得孩子气地嘟囔，纪念日无需准备太多，项目和谈判实在费心费力，在那天他只想抱着王耀宅在家里睡上一天懒觉。干涩嗓音叫王耀如何不心软，恋人柔软的呼吸轻易就能勾走自己的魂魄，王耀在心里再次审视进度，到当天确实可以不管报告与审核，那么下厨的备选菜单就能更丰富些。亚瑟想吃什么？而歪在他怀里的恋人已经带着疲惫与餍足，浸泡在熟悉气息里安稳睡去。

可是直到今天，直到他在早安吻过后还被亚瑟压倒在床上一次次索吻、而且一直没有就此全套做下去的意思，亚瑟才从床头柜最左侧抽屉里掏出包装完好的玩意，告诉他，自己最想要的佳肴还是他本人。

确实是柯克兰式风格，更是柯克兰式混球。他不想拒绝，无法拒绝，亚瑟•柯克兰施下的诱惑和咒语在他耳畔流连轻哄。因为认定王耀不会狠心向自己say no，只要切实笃定保证不会让他做更难为情的事，王耀就真的会别过脸点点头，亚瑟便能把写满欲念的玩具塞进缝隙。

于是王耀最终咬着牙接受了让人身心灼烧的邀请，拉着被子蒙住头也还是能听见根本无法忽略的嗡鸣震动；不、这不是他们第一次借助别的什么玩具增添情趣的意味，但这次不会重复以往在卧室、浴室和客厅的缠绵，他要紧绷着，与地铁上来往行人擦肩，独自前往亚瑟早早设想好的约会地点：一个新近开业、设施便利但人流量尚未显著增长的商场。

亚瑟•柯克兰确实是个绅士——是的，尽管有时也会故意展现情爱中的恶趣味，但他的的确确是个绅士。王耀攥着亚瑟的手臂、被身前逗弄刺激时他就这样迷迷糊糊想着，认为自己在这天的早些时候还是晕乎乎地算漏了一点。到站挤下地铁时站内人流拥挤，他皱着眉头在心里念叨着男朋友的名字，下一秒思绪就被突然的肢体接触打断，王耀警觉地扭过头，晶亮的绿眼睛就在他眼前，将他引至能稍稍稳住阵脚的另一条过道。他看向与自己同样变得干燥的唇瓣，原来他还是陪在了自己身边，从地点的选择，到他的适时出现。尽管骑士接下来依旧会刻意与他保持距离，自己也仍然要忍受身心的焦灼慢吞吞往目的地前进，可是——亚瑟此时蹲下来恶劣地一嘬，他的绅士温柔熟稔地用唇舌抚慰着下面，慢条斯理的，其实从来不会强迫他；王耀往后仰着靠在洗手间隔板上，指尖探入金发之间，思路终于顺利完成转折：可是，他还是愿意选择原谅且纵容恋人这一次的任性。

那条灵活的舌头让王耀抑制不住喘叫，只得咬紧牙关掌心捂嘴。但欲望永远会形成相反的力，与亚瑟扒在了腿间的手指拧成一股绳，把他从理智中拖出来，再直直往下扯。那有力的手指是最先让王耀陷入漩涡的魔物，绿眼睛却是天使的光圈。天使提醒王耀不要让人察觉动静，恶魔勾着尾巴告诉王耀应该更恣意些，王耀无措地低头看向亚瑟，处在天使与恶魔中间的他的爱人抚着嘴角站起来，伸出指尖在王耀下唇画了同样的一道黏湿，而后终于咬住了王耀的唇瓣，攫取属于自己的伊甸甜果。

亚瑟抱住王耀，让他伏在胸口，好找个更有力的依凭。王耀顺从着本能与习惯回抱着他，手臂在腰后圈结成锁。脊椎往下的地方酸得厉害也不阻碍他在恋人身上找满足，或者说来自道具的抖动更催生他与恋人紧紧黏在一起的想法，爱欲爬满全身成了刺青，亚瑟却还没给王耀送上礼物。王耀不恼火但期待很热切，呼吸全打在亚瑟颈侧，不敢言语，但齿尖磨过的每一寸都在问亚瑟，怎么这时候偏偏不按约定，明明说好要快些享受的人是你。

饱满的热情让亚瑟想笑，手探进缝隙里摸到圆润物体，一按一推之间，下一秒男友便在他怀里躲避着更不讲道理的频率。亚瑟自己知道这很犯规，现下把恋人逼至失控边缘、看王耀涌上情欲又必须克制的琥珀眼底，以往王耀肯定会放心出声向他表达渴望，但现在不能，他知道王耀一定在担心控制不了音量而被他人听见端倪。可是捉住王耀手腕让他别捂着、一看到王耀已经把下唇咬到泛白他就有些受不了，他舍不得，他哪里舍得，脑子里唯一的念头只剩下凑过去狠狠吻住王耀。

但是王耀已经先他一步咬了过来，舌尖依旧灵巧，没有忘记扫过上颚能让亚瑟舒服到头皮发麻。亚瑟立即冲动地回吻，紧紧压住他，让王耀背靠隔板，身前只有自己。情爱的滋味永远甘甜，汗液流淌汇成河流，所经之处孕育的林木枝繁叶茂，所有的路径最终都指向了从彼此身上汲取的快感，探进去便不知天日，流水哗啦，枝干震颤，弯弯绕绕朝最深的热源奔去。

王耀的手紧紧扒在了亚瑟背后。东方人的体型相对小些，又并不羸弱，外力刺激让他汗涔涔地摸过去，颤抖着摸到熟悉的路线便当即下手。王耀会痛，会叫，会防守也会主动出击，攥起来手下那件剪裁精良的衬衫肯定被抓得皱皱巴巴，但谁让亚瑟•柯克兰在第一次结合就痴迷沉沦爱人抓挠带来的疼痛，拔出去时一边抹开余留的润滑黏湿，一边在王耀耳畔唇瓣发抖眼眶发热，说王耀我真的好爱你。

湿滑液体太多，一大半沿着记忆的轨迹流到亚瑟手里，他扒着王耀的腿根，王耀正在亢奋又哀切地呢喃，让他把东西拿出去。出发前亚瑟亲手为清理后的王耀塞好了道具，又因为担心会有不适而挤了不少润滑作缓冲。现在入口没了物体阻塞，周围一片黏腻，早就是他期待的那个触感。亚瑟托了托王耀的后脑勺，右手支住他的身体，左手摸进缝隙里，撑开，钻入，左右试探。

亚瑟最后只是草草摸了几下，被吊住快感的王耀几乎要发出痛苦的呜咽，而迫不及待已不足以形容亚瑟对暖湿包裹的痴迷，手指撤出来自己就立即顶上去，过分充盈的填入让王耀险些一下就咬在了亚瑟肩上，此时此刻神智尚未远去，还记得过些时候仍需穿戴整齐走在人前。亚瑟把他顶在墙上，捞起他的腿，没完全脱下的裤子不上不下卡在中间，可怜兮兮地因撞击而不断往下滑，它的主人已然管不了这么多，欢爱时分神拘谨才是煞风景。水声的回响也带出绵软韵味，呼吸又深又重层层叠叠，鼻尖抵着鼻尖，亚瑟一边稳定节奏一边轻轻啄吻，恋人需要安抚也需要更直接的冲撞，他想更好地拥抱他、奖励他，以回报克制住脸红也要配合自己的点头应答。

是，亚瑟简直爱惨了王耀的这副性情，骨子里是含蓄低调，这让他面对爱情时展现出的直接干脆都有隐约飘忽的别种风情。他付出细致与包容，回应热烈与冲动，歪在亚瑟身下一边耳红眨眼一边主动伸展，舔舐纹理，绕住发丝，一半无师自通，一半出于爱人。起初亚瑟在某次事后搂着汗湿的恋人想，自己是世界上顶好的渔夫，幸运怎会砸在他面前、叫他收获了于他最珍贵的无价之宝。这之后他惊讶自己的愚笨，因为早就分不清到底哪个是渔夫，哪个是网里的鱼——实际上统统都不是，他可以说是王耀捕获了他，但他更愿意相信他与王耀是交缠的两尾鱼，命运与爱情的网落下来，这注定他们会在某个节点相遇，王耀说，这在东方叫缘分。

现在紧握住缘分红线的他的鱼，摸起来滑溜溜湿漉漉，被他顶得连张嘴都说不出话来，只有高高低低的喘息，眼波流转写满情欲爱意，皱起的眉头和鼻翼却在暗示自身紧张地克制。亚瑟不想让他克制了，就着托住腿的姿势把人翻过去，胸膛贴着后背，又一个角度的亲密无间。

王耀无处挣扎，自己留恋着从后撞击的快感，这样的姿势却太不可控。他会兴奋过头，理智脱缰，夹住亚瑟只想更久地留住热度；现实是亚瑟照顾着他小幅度地挤进来，手臂横在腰腹前，王耀自己一手搭住亚瑟，另一手朝墙壁扒去，本应是筋骨分明脉络清晰，眼前却是一片缭乱，耳边甚至响起鼓噪杂音。与嘈杂嗡鸣几乎同时响起的是外头传来的脚步声和感应水龙头，王耀绷在亚瑟怀里，亚瑟旋即替他捂住嘴，掌心潮热。王耀徒劳地张嘴呵气，手掌又泛起来一阵湿意，直至声响远去，狭小空间里又剩彼此缠绕的呼吸。

发圈已然摇摇欲坠，亚瑟拨开墨色发丝埋在王耀颈侧，嗅着恋人尚未被情欲烧尽的浅淡气息，残留些带木质的墨香，萦绕翩飞的檀木余烬出自他的杰作。确认气味像宣布领地，汗湿滑过的痕迹掩盖舔舐的濡湿，亚瑟已经从里到外紧紧拥住王耀，手上还要愈发用力捂着他，仿佛这样就能锁上最后一层保险，是实实在在的占有。逐渐适应了的王耀没再继续难耐的扭动和抓挠，火窜进来并不轻巧舒缓，但总是值得享受，值得他身心剖开来摆在亚瑟面前，在摇晃中够到亚瑟的指尖。亚瑟太用力，上下的颠簸也让王耀难以稳定发力，他意识到一时半会扒不开，便转而覆在那手背上动情地抚摸，毫不意外地换来更深处的一记推挤。

王耀很想笑，又想叫亚瑟的名字，但亚瑟一直紧紧摁住他让他无法出声，不得不伏在墙边仰起头作无意义的轻蹭。放在平日，亚瑟最喜欢听王耀喊出来，不需要歇斯底里装模作样，只是简单的轻哼，痛呼，高低反复的呻吟，亚瑟就可以一次又一次心满意足地发泄出来，手上腿上全是黏糊糊的痕迹。王耀突然意识到这似乎又是恋人想玩情趣的心思作祟，让自己无声地敞开然后被占有；可是他真的很受不住，会控制不了，张开嘴却无法畅快地给恋人褒奖，也不能顺利讨到哪怕一次深吻，他想放弃挣开，但张口就想咬下去，舌尖只能碰到掌心纹路。

但一触即走的轻舔却让亚瑟脑袋当机，飞快结束了这一轮顶弄就先抱着王耀把人转过来，再钻进去戳刺，在暖湿里温柔地吻下去，不讲技巧，只想紧贴。还没反应过来的王耀努力在情潮中睁着眼，转动眼珠确认那抹森绿就在自己眼前。

亚瑟在又一轮冲撞里低下头啄吻，二人在激烈摇摆里相拥，像湖面上一叶孤帆，只能拥紧彼此。浅调的暖色灯光在头顶直直照下来，亚瑟仔细地瞧他，琥珀里蓄满月光，轻轻一晃便抖落星轨，坠落亚瑟贴在他颊侧的指尖，看清了便发现是灼热的心。亚瑟咬牙，发誓自己还是得再一次深深吻住恋人，王耀总是轻而易举就能让他失控，王耀何其无辜，他罪孽深重，这该死的爱情，多巴胺，人类本能。

其实王耀已经被折腾得很累，却执意要在唇舌间多纠缠几个回合后才愿意分开。亚瑟直接靠后面把他逼出两次高潮，意识尚且迷乱的时候下面还胀着，于是亚瑟便又体贴地用手帮他弄出来，王耀在彻底回魂后直直扑倒在亚瑟怀里，拖也拖不动，像是宁愿溺在亚瑟的气息当中以补充精力。

亚瑟舔着嘴唇回神，情欲的味道仍然残留在发肤之间，淅淅沥沥跌下来，要费好大力气才能重新召唤出理智，可回甘依旧异常悠远，有着致命的甜味。他心满意足深吸一口气，感受到梳理头发的王耀单手束着头发在找什么，直截了当把手伸出去，腕表后面露出细细一圈发绳。王耀想说什么，但开口的一瞬间像被噎住。刚恢复过来时他急急忙忙离开亚瑟的怀抱胡乱擦脸，脸上乱七八糟的湿痕早被亚瑟妥帖擦掉；联想上衣内侧口袋的套子，一小管润滑，风衣别处还装有纸巾和手帕，每个物件都明晃晃昭示处处叫人脸红心跳的细节。蓄谋已久，极致体贴，他的绅士实在是过分要命。

再次确认了王耀的状态没有问题，亚瑟总算放心领着人准备上车回家，去停车场之前又在那家奶茶店给王耀点了一份之前点过的抹茶奶绿，三分糖就好，足够安抚激烈之后需要热量调剂的神经。王耀笑着，眼睛弯起来，一边喝着奶茶一边似有似无地抱怨，计划好的纪念日菜单是来不及做了，但是他们第一次见面的家乡菜馆现在能订外送，风味依旧保持得很不错——亚瑟在这时替他扣好安全带，捧着他的脸，眼神粘稠，让王耀不得不停下了话头。

指尖暧昧地没入发丝，嗓音放低，王耀听见亚瑟轻柔地道歉，抱歉甜心，今天让你勉强了。王耀看上去不是很乐意买这笔账，饮料吸得咕噜响，咬字也含含糊糊：爽够了才来道歉，你是混账吗亚瑟•柯克兰？

话音一落，两人就都默契地笑了起来，耳尖都有淡红绵延。气氛实在太好，不接吻都嫌浪费。神智融化在湿吻的潮热里，像终于等到灵魂的另一半心脏落在怀里然后归位，百转千折，还有回响。

“混账柯克兰。”王耀凑上去，唇瓣再次相触前低低重复了一句，接着心甘情愿让笑声没入恋人的怀抱。伸手环绕，王耀与亚瑟•柯克兰从此不可能再分开。

FIN.

15/01/2020


End file.
